Carlito Keyes
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Alex Fernandez |job = Perpetrator of the Willamette incident |mission = Get revenge for what happened at Santa Cabeza. |gender = Male |age = 33 |race = Hispanic |laterality = Right Handed |}} Carlito Keyes is the main antagonist of Dead Rising. Early in the game, he is considered a terrorist, but throughout the game Frank West learns his real intentions. He is the brother of Isabela Keyes. Story Dead Rising Carlito's originally came from Santa Cabeza, a Mexican village where the zombie parasites originated from. Because of this, he became the perpetrator of the Willamette zombie outbreak. He is also the brother of Isabela Keyes. He frequently battles both Frank West and Brad Garrison (often concurrently) throughout the game, although his schemes are thwarted by both every time. The first time appears to be a random assault on Brad. Carlito uses an F-P90 submachine gun and shoots it from the roofs of the Food Court stores; when he loses he immediately pulls a long black rope that propels him high to safety. The second fight is in the entrance plaza: this time Carlito uses a Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle, he is trying to kill Dr. Barnaby, a scientist that Brad is trying to interrogate, by feeding him to zombies. His plans are stopped though, as Brad shoots him in the arm. The third time he attacks Frank while in a large van, although he crashes and Brad chases him. Carlito manages to defeat Brad in the maintenance tunnels but gets shot in the stomach, and escapes a gruesome death by a psychopathic butcher thanks to Frank, although he still dies by being overwelmed by zombies. Carlito blames the United States for the tragedy of Santa Cabeza and organizes the entire zombie outbreak as a means of revenge. It is hinted by Isabela that the zombies are also Carito's way of letting the world know what really happened, hoping that the outbreak will be far too large for the U.S. government to cover up, thus uncovering what really happened at Santa Cabeza. Carlito's Plans Throughout most of the game it seems as though Carlito's plan was simply to overrun the town with zombies to make his message known, but it seems he realized that might fail and had several other plans in the works just in case. *It is revealed by Isabela that Carlito planned to blow up the mall if he was cornered, sending the zombie parasite into the air and over the military quarantine, thus spreading the infection beyond containment. *When playing through Overtime mode, Isabela discovers that Carlito may have infected 50 children with the suppressed zombie virus. The children were sent to homes all across the United States, meaning that after turning the zombie breakout would occur all across the country rather than one town. It is never revealed whether this plan was true or not, but it could be supported by the fact that in Ending B the text says that several days later there were similar zombie breakouts all across the country. This could also be supported by the fact that Dead Rising 2 features another zombie outbreak with the plague having reached most of America. Personality and Traits Carlito remains a relatively mysterious character throughout most of the game, with Frank usually only seeing him when he is attacking. The outward hostility and comments by Dr. Barnaby initially lead Frank to believe that Carlito is simply a terrorist who only wanted destruction. However, once hearing Isabela's side of the story Carlito's actions can be seen in better context. The only time Carlito ever seems to show any kind of soft side is when the subject is Isabela. He can be heard begging for forgiveness on the speakers after he shoots her, and later in his dying moments asks what happened to her. Battle Style First Fight In the first fight with Carlito: In the Food Court, he will be shooting at you from the rooftops in the main semi-circle. the most effective strategy is to get behind him and shoot at him through the windows he is standing by. A shorter yet riskier strategy would be to get close to him and hit him with a melee weapon, however he can still shoot and kick you. Second Fight In the second fight with Carlito: Carlito is shooting at you from a long distance, only now with a sniper rifle. It's best to shave off his health with any gun you have, or a hockey stick until he begins to run. With the weapon you're using, either the gun or hockey stick, all you need to do is keep on hitting/shooting him with said weapon until he is defeated. Although, if you have the small chainsaw, if you can get close to him, you can easily take him out (It will usually take about 4 hits). Third Fight In the third and final fight with Carlito: Carlito will drive a truck and try to run you down. Grab any effective melee and hit him with it when the truck stops. Remember that Carlito will throw grenades at you, when he does, you should dodge them immediately. Continue hitting Carlto with the melee weapon you were using, and he will be defeated. Note that you also need to grab the bombs and get rid of them before they explode. Any melee weapon is helpful, although it is recommended you either use the sledgehammer, machete, or the small chainsaw. Trivia Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths